


Processing

by gold_sakura



Series: Fictober Prompts [2]
Category: VIXX
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Photography, but only mentioned, slight haken, slight hyukvi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-02
Updated: 2016-10-02
Packaged: 2018-08-19 01:39:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8184146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gold_sakura/pseuds/gold_sakura
Summary: It wasn’t that he wasn’t aware of the gifts that could be bestowed upon him if he put the effort into reaching them. In fact, he was desperate to find anything to be passionate about, something that would reveal the brightness around him that always hid from his sights. The man, after spending 25 years in days covered by mindless fog, finally felt the frustration of not having a dream to aspire to.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there! Here is my fic for day 2 of Fictober! Another Leobin revolved AU, but my fics might not all be for this pairing, maybe I'll switch it up soon!  
> The prompt people on twitter voted for today is: Rust and Gold.  
> Enjoy~

The world held unbelievable amounts of opportunities, a vast array for new goals and places to explore. Its huge amounts of variety in culture, beliefs and sights promised endless amounts of experiences. For any motivated person, life was ongoing, too short to waste even a second standing still. Yet, for Taekwoon, everything around him was melancholic, the energy flowing through the bustling city he lived in not affecting his calm nature. It wasn’t that he wasn’t aware of the gifts that could be bestowed upon him if he put the effort into reaching them. In fact, he was desperate to find anything to be passionate about, something that would reveal the brightness around him that always hid from his sights. The man, after spending 25 years in days covered by mindless fog, finally felt the frustration of not having a dream to aspire to.

Becoming a photographer’s assistant wasn’t the easiest career to pursue, considering Taekwoon’s stubborn nature and his tendency to reject any sort of authority thrown at him. It was much worse during his time in the most prestigious art academy, most of his professors promising that he would never have a good future in the entertainment world. Truthfully, he wanted to rub it in all their faces when he got his first internship, but held himself back when it was revealed that he had been placed with one of the most eccentric photographers in the business.

* * *

 

“Taekwoonie, before we start, can you run over to the store and buy the biggest bag of candies and a dozen energy drinks? Thanks.”

Lee Jaehwan would say something along those lines before each of his appointments, confusing Taekwoon as to why he needed even more of his crazy personality to manifest when he was already such a unstoppable force in the morning. The assistant never spoke of his concern, preferring to do as he was told to make the days go by faster. When the supplies were safely put on the photographer’s personal snack table, only then would the photo shoots would begin, the start of Taekwoon’s ears becoming deaf until the late hours of the night.

He didn’t think Jaehwan was bad at his job, rather impressed that he could take a clear picture even with his body trembling with the rush of sugar and adrenaline. Even so, Taekwoon could only take so much of the crazy antics that were crashing into him constantly. Their parallel and somewhat dysfunctional personalities had soon became apparent even to most of Jaehwan’s clientele, most of them joking around that the photographer had managed to hold Taekwoon hostage for the craziest rollercoaster of his life. In a way, they were correct, the satisfactory pay making the assistant hesitant to search for another photographer to team up with. Luckily for him, Jaehwan had been able to read him well enough that it would be better for both of them to move on. The photographer held out a business card to Taekwoon on their last day together, an equally happy man now standing beside him.

“I know this is sudden, but I was asking around to see if anyone needed a new assistant.” Jaehwan suddenly waved his hands in apology. “It’s not that you were a bad one Taekwoon, but I think we both know that we haven’t been mixing well ever since I dropped your latte on the second day we worked together.”

Taekwoon nodded stiffly, trying not to feel bitter about that day anymore. It had been an accident, that’s all. After that, he held his things closer to his chest for months, noting that the photographer was not only bouncy, but terribly clumsy as well.

“Anyways, I talked to my friend and he said he would much prefer a calmer person to help him out at his studio. Hakyeon here was too much of a bother to let him work in peace.”

“I was only trying to help.” The man pouted, his arms crossing and his lips sticking out while glancing at Jaehwan.

“I don’t think he appreciated you jumping on him each time he was editing his favorite pictures from each shoots.”

“Shikkie is so cruel! He never thanked me for providing such quality encouragement.”

“Whatever, all that matters is that you’re gonna be my assistant now. You know what that means.” Jaehwan winked, making Hakyeon giddy.

“Nonstop studio parties?”

“You know it.” The odd duo high-fived, almost forgetting that Taekwoon was still across from them, watching in amazement that someone else could match Jaehwan’s crazy personality. “You’ll still get the rest of this week’s pay, but feel free to go to that new address whenever you’re ready.”

Taekwoon waited three days to prepare to meet a new boss, trying to see if Jaehwan had done anything to change his views. He kept some of the crazy photographer’s draft polaroids, the only words coming to his mind at the sight of them being  _ messy  _ and  _ relief. _

* * *

 

Wonshik was certainly an improvement, more understanding whenever Taekwoon felt antsy during their bigger projects. The younger photographer’s style was much different than his personal image, the piercings glimmering across his lobes and the tattoos covering his skin a huge contrast to the soft commands he gave to his muses or staff. A goofy, satisfied smile would be on his face each time a shoot went exactly the way he wanted it to, with no mistakes whatsoever. He was calmer in a different sense, but also his own whirlwind that the assistant was not prepared for.

Each photo shoot would either go smoothly, Wonshik’s cheerful nature spreading throughout his mannerisms, or into a complete disaster, the photographer panicking when the slightest mishap occurred. It was weeks in when Taekwoon finally realized why Hakyeon attempted to do so much to cheer Wonshik up, a single mistake causing him to be reserved and more cautious for days. The assistant was never one for comfort, but he did his best, knowing all too well how chaotic one’s own mind could be in times of stress. Even with his best attempts, Taekwoon made things worse at times, slowly noticing that only one boy knew the secret of the photographer’s transition into peace.

“So what if one of the models broke a heel? You could always make her try a ballerina pose or something.”

“Hyuk, it was a business attire shoot. I wanted them to stand in slanted positions to show off the lines of the pinstripe suits.”

“Lifting a leg up wouldn’t break the lines. It would make them look better. You better try it next time.”

“You’re not the boss of me.”

“That’s what you think.”

The bickering between Wonshik and the mysterious freshman named Hyuk left Taekwoon speechless. He thought that arguing made someone’s frustration even worse, but for Wonshik, it seemed to be an outlet of some sort. The sass between them was an enigma for the assistant, more than friendly but not too threatening. Their talks about the sets of finished photos would last much longer than any conversation that Taekwoon had with Wonshik, lessening most of the tasks he had as an intern. At one point, there was no point of the assistant of even checking into the studio office, Hyuk showing up and being at Wonshik’s side with all the equipment ready to go for the photographer. On the last day, Taekwoon left a note near Wonshik’s laptop, telling him of his departure and his insistence of hiring Hyuk.

He didn’t leave without taking more polaroids, his mind associating Wonshik’s photos with the words  _ fierce  _ and _worry._

After that, Taekwoon was left to wander, taking any freelance job he could take when he was behind on his apartment’s rent. It went on as such for months,  the assistant not really caring to learn any more names since his jobs only lasted a few days. His perspective of a drab life increased ever more so with every second. He was so exhausted by the time a studio in Paris invited him to study there that he couldn’t remember what he wrote in the acceptance email, or the long flight to the venue. Taekwoon slept, his mind and heart dormant until he finally met Hongbin.

* * *

 

Hongbin was another younger photographer, his behavior ranging from sassy to happy like a child in a flash. Taekwoon couldn’t say he was perfect, yet they clicked on the first day, both of them getting straight to the point of creating images that their client wanted. Each of them had their favorite pictures of each set, discussing the pros and cons of each one until way past the studio’s opening hours.

For some reason, Hongbin would choose the photos that Taekwoon only considered decent, becoming more confused when the photographer rushed to open his favorite editing program. Before the assistant could process the commands the other made, Hongbin had transformed each flaw into a brilliant add on, somehow aiding in the focus of the main subject of the shot.

“This is sudden, but I used to be the worst kind of student in photography class,” Hongbin chuckled. “I never followed the standard rules we were given about finding the ‘perfect’ photo. I always listened to what my first mentor taught me.”

“What was that?”

“Just because a moment has some rust doesn’t mean it can’t be turned into gold.” 

Taekwoon felt a strong pang in his heart, growing stronger each time Hongbin kept true to his advice, the magic he possessed in his fingers and eyes creating beyond what his customers asked for. Soon, he could tell each miniscule change Hongbin made, in awe of seeing what he craved in each picture and the photographer himself. Hongbin and his photos both were filled with unlimited potential, exploding with energy when the time was right. They also filled Taekwoon’s pounding heart with the word that used to haunt him whenever he thought of the future.   
Alongside Hongbin, Taekwoon saw the world as he should have been all along, the word  _ dream  _ streamed across the sky they were under together.

**Author's Note:**

> I know this didn't delve too much into romance so sorry about that. I would appreciate any kudos or comments. Hopefully I'll get something done for day 3 soon :)


End file.
